


Every Wolf His Teeth and Rage

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Keith is having a fun time bonding with Kosmo, but things get a little out of hand. At first, Keith thinks they’re still playing a game. By the time he realizes that Kosmo is dead serious, it’s too late. Soon enough his pants are down and he’s questioning why he ever wanted Kosmo to stop…





	Every Wolf His Teeth and Rage

Keith laughed as he raced up the hill. He had only just leaped over a large boulder to make it to the top when there was a flash of light, and four small spots of pressure appeared on his back. He toppled over, pinned by Kosmo’s heavy weight.

Kosmo had reached what must be adolescence for his species. For a long time, Keith hadn’t been sure that he was even a child, as lots of aliens remained cute and poofy into adulthood. But half a year ago, Kosmo had shot up on legs too long for his body, lost much of the puff in his cheeks, and started growing moody. Now and then, when they caught one of his strange, fizzling brain waves, his emotions sounded so petulant that Keith had felt secondhand embarrassment. Krolia commented one day that she was almost glad to have missed the worst of Keith’s adolescence, which had made him groan with pain at remembering some of his more _spectacular_ tantrums back at Galaxy Garrison.

But Kosmo had started to level out. He was calm, helpful, happy these days. His body had grown a bit into its long legs and developed thicker fur. Best of all, he was much more likely to fool around with Keith as they wandered through the now familiar terrain on the back of the space whale, much as they had when Kosmo had still been a pup.

“Alright, alright, get off!” Keith said, struggling to laugh under Kosmo’s weight. “You’re not cute and tiny anymore!”

Panting, Kosmo stepped off him with a glancing lick to Keith’s ear. **Amusement, indignation** echoed from the wolf, and Keith thought it felt like Kosmo was quite proud of how large he’d gotten.

Coming up on his hands and knees, Keith bumped heads with his wolf. “Yeah, you’re bigger than me now. Any day now, you’ll be the size of this space whale.”

Kosmo snorted, and just as Keith stood up, tackled him again. They rolled in the grass down the hill, barely missing the boulder they’d passed on the way up, Keith laughing the whole way. They came to a rest at the bottom, a little bruised but in one piece. Keith sighed, relaxing into the grass. Kosmo’s warm weight and the good weather pleasantly lulled him towards sleep.

He couldn’t remember when he’d ever felt as much inner peace as he had found on this trip.

Kosmo licked his neck, and Keith was too happy and sleepy to even complain, just hummed happily and kept his eyes closed. But Kosmo whined and stood up, paws digging into Keith’s body painfully. No longer blissful, Keith winced and opened his eyes to look at Kosmo crossly.

“What’s wrong?”

Kosmo wasn’t feeling Keith’s lazy contentment.

Sighing, Keith shoved him off and got up, still mourning the nap that he could have taken. “Have it your way,” he said and set off sprinting back up the slope with Kosmo in hot pursuit nipping at his heels.

By the time he reached the upper plain again, Keith was again laughing and exhilarated. This time anticipating Kosmo’s leap to knock him over, he dodged without even looking.

Kosmo teleported in midair and bowled him over anyway.

“Unfair!” Keith chuckled, again struggling, his arms and legs completely useless against an unbudging wolf in the middle of his back. He grunted, grimacing, as Kosmo bent down to lick the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too. You gonna budge or what?”

Kosmo didn’t.

He sniffed at Keith’s suit, then carefully bit it. Keith frowned, trying to figure out what was going on — _Zip_.

 _Zzzip. Z-zip._ Pause. _Ziiiip._

Keith vaguely registered that his suit was being unzipped, but the idea was so absurd that it wasn’t until he shivered at the cool air washing over his spine that he finally reacted. “What on earth are you _doing?_ ” he asked, shaking with laughter.

Kosmo didn’t stop, his emotions dancing lightly through Keith’s head. **Amusement, playfulness, excitement.**

“Oh, yeah? Well, don’t think I won’t put up a fight,” Keith said, coming up on his elbows as Kosmo stepped off his back to keep unzipping the rest of the way. He reached back to stop Kosmo’s progress, and when that didn’t work, rolled over. The zipper snapped from Kosmo’s teeth, and the space wolf immediately switched tactics to rolling him over with his nose and paws, trying to get at the zipper again. They wrestled, getting trapped against the trunk of a tree, Kosmo’s wet nose tickling Keith’s naked back and shoulders as the wolf kept trying to mess with him. Realizing his suit had fallen to his elbows and the sleeves were putting him at a serious disadvantage, Keith wrestled them off and managed to maneuver Kosmo’s snout all the way around away from himself.

Then, crying from laughter, he got his feet under him and bolted.

Light flashed and Kosmo was suddenly in front of him, low to the ground. Keith leaped over the sabotage and kept sprinting. Another flash and Keith found himself pinned once more, spitting grass and grumbling about Kosmo only having one good trick.

Kosmo spun around so he could still pin Keith’s back while working on getting the suit off.

Keith sighed. “Are you curious? I could just take it off if that’s the case. Before you poke a hole in my lung with your feet.”

Kosmo perked up at that and quickly stepped off, sitting down and waiting.

“O… kay?” Keith said, curious himself about where Kosmo’s interest was coming from.

He stood up, feeling a little embarrassed as he got his suit off the rest of the way, and then feeling a little silly for being embarrassed. It was still hard sometimes to not think of Kosmo as an “animal,” even after all this time in space. The whole situation still felt a little like being asked to strip by a _pet_.

He wadded his suit up and held it to his chest, scratching his head self-consciously.

“Happy?”

Kosmo tilted his head, eyes roving over Keith’s exposed body. Then he got up and paced around to see him from the other side. Keith held still, smiling a little as the embarrassment grew. A wet nose pressed between the backs of his thighs and Keith yelped, jumping away and turning.

“What was —” he started but Kosmo had disappeared. Hot breath on his skin was the only warning he got before his ass was soundly licked.

Blushing in full and stammering, Keith turned away again, but Kosmo followed his ass with an unnerving single-minded determination.

“Uh, Kosmo, I don’t know how it works with space wolves, but people don’t really — we don’t — Kosmo wait —” he struggled to explain as he covered his ass with the suit and swatted at Kosmo’s nose whenever it got too close. “Seriously, Kosmo, —”

Kosmo snarled suddenly, and Keith froze, very aware of how large those teeth were. He looked under his arm just as Kosmo nosed the suit out of the way, and set about licking every inch of Keith’s ass his wide tongue could reach.

Vibrating with indecision, Keith took a calming breath. Finally, he opted for being curious, not judgmental. Who knew what sort of grooming instincts Kosmo had that weren’t being met by Keith and Krolia’s companionship? So he tossed the suit aside and sighed, hanging his head and resting his hands on his hips as he waited for Kosmo to finish.

But Kosmo did not finish.

Having covered Keith’s whole ass in drool until it was cold and dripping, he started focusing on the crack, and when he couldn’t get very far into it, Kosmo reared up and shoved at Keith’s back, throwing him off balance.

Keith stumbled, bending over as he threw his arms out, and Kosmo’s tongue was immediately back, licking deep between Keith’s ass-cheeks. Keith groaned, feeling himself blush harder than ever as he placed his hands on his knees and waited for it to stop, thankful that he and Krolia were the only people riding this space whale, and that the likelihood of her showing up anytime soon was low.

Despite the awkwardness, the licking felt incredibly good, and Keith shuddered as he felt himself pulse under the attention.

Okay, _that_ was enough.

Keith stood up straight again. “I think we’re done here,” he said, moving away.

Kosmo snarled again and Keith looked back at him in alarm. He’d only turned when a strong paw swiped his legs out from under him. Keith hit the ground hard, dazed, and felt a single paw in the small of his back. Another loud snarl.

“I yield, I yield,” Keith relented, starting to feel scared, and looked over his shoulder at Kosmo. “Is everything all right?”

Kosmo’s fangs were hidden once more, but he was staring hard at Keith, and it was hard to understand the emotions he was projecting to Keith. **Seriousness, excitement, challenge.** Keith had no idea what to make of that. If Kosmo wasn’t feeling aggressive, why the hell was he snarling? Keith wished he had had a dog as a kid. Maybe it would have helped understand a space wolf. Maybe.

Seemingly placated, Kosmo bowed his head and resumed cleaning Keith thoroughly.

Keith took a steadying breath, bewildered and unsure what to do next. His cock was gaining interest, sensitive and swelling slightly against the grass, and he couldn’t blame it even as he pointedly ignored it. Kosmo’s behavior was all sorts of mixed messages and try as he might to tamp down the feeling, there was no ignoring the fact that Kosmo’s thorough, wet attention to such a sensitive area was uncomfortably arousing. How would Kosmo react if he saw it? Would it teach him a good lesson about why Keith was so uncomfortable, or would he take it in stride?

Groaning, he put his head down in his arms, wishing Kosmo would stop acting weird soon. Paws pressed into the muscle of his ass, pushing it up and apart. Keith buried his burning face as his dick only got harder and more difficult to ignore.

He wriggled, his asshole clenching involuntarity, trying to ease the pressure of the pleasure in both his dick and his rim, and to his surprise, Kosmo sent him a wave of feelings in response. **Amusement, satisfaction, smugness.**

“K-Kosmo?” Keith asked in confusion, his face still buried in his arms, voice small, “W-what exactly are you doing?”

More of the same emotions fizzled in answer and Kosmo’s tongue seemed to press a little deeper. Keith yelped, elbows shooting down to squeeze against his body, face burning so much it was starting to sting against his cool hands. Oh god, if anyone saw this… How could he possibly explain this if he himself wasn’t entirely sure that something very, very dirty and shameful wasn’t happening?

Kosmo pulled away, panting, **happy, pleased**. Relieved, Keith started edging his knees up under him to get up, still unable to lift his face from its shamed hiding place. A sudden burst of **approval, heat** from Kosmo’s mind scrambled his brains and Keith froze, his sight and hearing blacked out, gasping and trying to shake off the numbness soaking into every corner of his mind. He’d never before felt anything so strongly through Kosmo’s telepathic link.

Something dripped onto Keith’s thigh, hanging heavy in his leg hair. It dripped again and soaked through to the skin. Keith shivered, but the wet feeling fell from his mind as warmth spread all along his back. _Warmth?_

The shock of Kosmo’s mental message started to wear off and he rose to all fours in disoriented confusion, looking behind himself at Kosmo’s furry belly, which was now brushing softly against his back. Feeling two forepaws curl on either side of his waist he crawled forward, but Kosmo moved forward with him and lay down, securing his hooked paws over Keith’s hips.

Keith blinked, the heavy weight on his back forcing him to press hard against the ground to avoid collapsing. Stimulated by the strain, the rest of his brain finally began cooperating.

Thinking fast, Keith reached the logical deduction just a split second too late.

“Kosmo!” he yelped, knees sliding wide as his hole was painfully breached. “No, Kosmo, get out!”

Kosmo did the opposite.

Unable to get out of Kosmo’s solid grip on his lower half, Keith grit his teeth and groaned as Kosmo’s cock slid further into him.

“Kosmo,” he ground out, “I mean it — I didn’t sign up for this. Get out, I don’t want this.”

Another telepathic blast took Keith’s arms out from under him. He vaguely registered his jaw’s impact with the soft ground as **appreciation, bliss, possessiveness** rolled through him from Kosmo’s mind. He could feel his asshole getting stretched, felt the sting, the foreign but pleasant fullness in his lower abdomen, but felt too distant to do anything about it. Even his rim seemed to have no tension in it, obediently allowing Kosmo in. His mind swam further out of focus as Kosmo’s **pleasure, aggression, excitement** grew…

When Keith came to, his cheek was covered with drool, which was leaking freely from his mouth. He was moaning, and Kosmo was punching his hips quickly and easily against Keith’s pliant body. The telepathic link had finally been closed.

Keith tried to get up but only made it to his elbows, Kosmo still draped over him, grunting in contentment as he railed Keith.

“Kosmo, get the hell off,” Keith tried again, but Kosmo only tightened his forelegs on Keith’s hips, one of them slightly nudging the base of Keith’s own dangling cock. It was still hard, still sensitive, still itching to get off.

Not knowing what the hell to do, feeling like he wanted to cry but resisting the instinct to sink into desperation, Keith hung his head and tried to think clearly.

Nothing he could do. Not without hurting Kosmo. And even then, overpowering the space wolf was a great big unknown. Not like he could outrun Kosmo either. Best to… wait it out. And then give Kosmo a talking-to later when the wolf had calmed down. Certainly he’d have to reinforce his Blade suit to prevent the wolf ever stripping him again. Keith groaned as he remembered “playing” earlier. Had Kosmo wanted this all along?

Keith fumed at himself for being stupid.

Then he fumed at himself for being horny.

Living with his mom and a dog for a year and a half had certainly cut down on his “personal” time. Even before that, being with Team Voltron and the Blades had left little opportunity for spending one-on-one quality time with his right hand. All in all, he was pretty sure he’d only managed to jerk off three times in as many years. Maybe if he’d been a little less conscientious, a little less careful about not wanting to get caught, he would have been able to get away with more. He _should_ have made the effort to get away with more. Sure, he wasn’t as horny these days as he’d been in college and the garrison, but he was _busy_ , not _dead_. And now here he was, paying the price for neglecting his needs, with a huge hardon while getting fucked by a dog.

 _Space wolf_ , he reminded himself, like that made anything better.

Looking around furtively, he saw absolutely no sign of Krolia. Then, hating himself thoroughly and frowning severely to prove to himself that this was his _body’s_ fault and that he wasn’t enjoying this in any way, Keith dislodged his right arm from under his shoulder and reached down to jerk off.

 _God_ , it felt good.

He didn’t need much; he was already so close to coming. But right as he was about to, Keith pulled away, panting and enjoying the almost-orgasm. Then he remembered what the fuck was going on and blushed so hard his vision went fuzzy. Was he really drawing out pleasure while _Kosmo_ was fucking him? And how long was Kosmo going to last, exactly? And why the hell did it feel so good?

Just as he thought it, Keith noticed that Kosmo had slowed down a lot. His dick seemed to be getting stuck pulling out, and was harder to push in. Keith’s rim stung and pulsed more than usual, despite everything back there being so wet he could feel it dripping down his taint, slapping onto his balls with every thrust, and running down his thighs.

Keith groaned, squeezing his cockhead and letting it go immediately when another orgasm threatened to manifest. “Are you getting _bigger?”_

Kosmo sent him thoughts of **pride, satisfaction**.

Keith’s hand dropped to the ground. He didn’t want to orgasm under the circumstances, or even be tempted to, though his dick begged for touch, so hard and close.

The intrusion got even larger and Keith shuddered, eyes rolling back every time it pulled out in a series of bumps. Kosmo slowed down still further. Despite not touching anything, Keith felt some pleasurable itch building inside him until it finally tipped over and Keith gasped, pushing back onto Kosmo’s dick with desperate hips as an orgasm buzzed through him.

But it didn’t seem to end, didn’t seem to be followed by any resolution and conclusion. Kosmo kept moving and Keith kept coming, his brain fried. He struggled against Kosmo’s weight to look down. Come dripped and dribbled lazily from his dick, ebbing and flowing with particularly intense sensations.

Kosmo stopped moving. Fully sheathed, he pulsed inside Keith, and Keith realized he wasn’t going to feel any more amazing than this. Without thinking, he reached to grab his dick again. At the first squeeze, his orgasm came crashing down into the familiar sensations of jerking off. Keith choked on the pleasure as it peaked then dizzyingly resolved into a numb catharsis, his mind wiped out and drifting.

He’d slumped fully against the ground, barely breathing, and as his mind regained awareness, he realized Kosmo was no longer lying on him. Standing fully, he was staring down at Keith inquisitively. As soon as Keith reopened his eyes, Kosmo leaned down to lick his neck. Keith moaned in protest and turned away. He made to scooch away from under the wolf, then realized his hips were locked in place and his insides were protesting loudly against any movements. Fighting through an irrational squeamishness at the thought of touching Kosmo’s junk, even after everything that had happened, Keith reached back and tried to push Kosmo’s pelvis away.

But the dick inside him remained well-lodged.

“Kosmo, what the hell?” Keith asked, too tired to keep trying anything and melting back down into the grass.

 **Satisfaction, possessiveness, pride** buzzed into Keith’s mind, though those feelings didn’t tell him much. Frustrated, Keith let his eyes close. Still grumbling, he slipped into a nap.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Keith woke on his back.

Sitting up, he immediately checked between his legs.

A large pool of come saturated the grass under his thighs, and more came squeezing out of him at the movement. He backed away, grossed out, feeling full to the point of being queasy.

Kosmo came up from behind and Keith flinched as the wolf licked his shoulder.

How was he supposed to be friends with Kosmo after this? How could he even begin explain why he was upset?

Kosmo walked further and then nudged him with his hips. Keith found himself getting bowled over by the insistent press of Kosmo’s body and then Kosmo’s dick was right in his face.

Keith froze, looking up as it hovered inches from his face, somewhat swollen and slightly twitching. Kosmo growled.

 **Aggressive, possessive, victorious** , and then the dick was pressed to Keith’s face. Sputtering, Keith backed away. Hot breath and sharp teeth enveloped Keith’s inner thigh with another snarl, louder.

Keith looked between the canine jaw locked threateningly around his thigh and the cock that was still covered in smears of sticky come.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Keith said quietly, realizing that Kosmo’s actions were straight-up life-threatening. “But we’re having one hell of a talk after this.” Preferably with a weapon in Keith’s hand.

Flushing furiously, wondering how he’d ever live this down, Keith reached out and grasped the oddly-shaped bumpy cock, bringing it to his lips and licking softly, scrunching his face at the taste. After the first few licks, Kosmo’s fangs let go of his leg with a gentle thought of **approval**.

Unsure when he was allowed to stop, Keith licked and sucked, egged on by more growling every time he tried to pull away. The cock was getting larger and harder. To Keith’s great shame, his _own_ body seemed to be unfinished with punishing him for his long stretch of celibacy, and he felt himself grow somewhat hard again at the thrill of the threatening growls, the sounds of his own slurping, and the degrading vileness of the whole endeavor.

He’d been at it so long, and was so desperate to be allowed to stop that he soon found himself using both hands on the many knots and sucking hard on the head, trying to end it.

Which is how Krolia found him.

“Ah,” he heard from his left and turned in shock.

Krolia was surveying the scene. She took a small step back.

“I was wondering which of us he’d eventually try to bond with,” she said, turning away with a wave. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Wait! Mom!” Keith yelled after her, alarmed. “What do you mean?”

Krolia looked back, looking vaguely surprised. “Space wolves. They target a mate for pleasure when they reach adulthood. Someone to use between actual mates. Pretty insistent and hard to fight off from what I’ve heard. He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, not really…” Keith said, realizing he was still grasping Kosmo’s cock with both hands and letting go hastily. “What do you mean ‘use?’”

“Well, you certainly seem to be into it, so I guess that’s good,” Krolia said, smiling gently, “but typically they don’t really care how willing the other person is. Space wolves use the same pleasure mate forever, regularly filling them with their own special cocktail of hormones until the mate loses the ability to come with anyone else. I thought he’d target me so he could _breed_ too, and had made peace with that eventuality. But I’m glad he chose you instead, since you seem to enjoy it so much —”

Kosmo’s cock was rubbed against Keith’s face with a growl, cutting Krolia off, and Keith jumped, looking at it with new fear.

“Anyway, I won’t linger,” Krolia said, already backing away down the hill and out of sight. “He seems aggressive. They tend to get violent when they’re denied, so make sure you let him have you whenever he wants.”

And then she was out of sight, and Keith could hear her jogging away down the hill.

He turned back to the cock hanging heavily next to him only to find the space empty and see Kosmo moving away. Shifting all the way around, he watched Kosmo stretch out luxuriously on his back, swollen cock lying across his belly.

Kosmo growled softly, obviously an order.

With another glance the way his mother had gone, Keith crawled meekly closer. Gulping loudly, he lowered his head to resume his task.

Another growl.

Keith looked up, confused.

Kosmo stared at him evenly.

Taking a deep breath, Keith shut his eyes, his mind warring against what he’d just learned from Krolia. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this at all.

_They tend to get violent when they’re denied, so make sure you let him have you whenever he wants._

Keith opened his eyes. Throwing one leg over Kosmo’s hips, he reached behind himself for the large cock. He’d have to come up with some sort of solution later. Maybe Shiro could help when they made it back to Team Voltron. Or Allura and Coran. But for now… For now, he didn’t have much choice.

He pushed back against the hot, wet cocktip and it slid easily in, stinging his abused rim and displacing a flood of come with a loud squelch. Keith moaned with every bump that settled into him and made his dick twitch.

Kosmo’s thoughts flared clearer than ever, more distinct that the emotions Keith had received before.

**Good boy.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more ficlets, imagines, sketches, and paintings on my pillowfort, [razielim](https://www.pillowfort.io/razielim), where I've currently set up residence. Adults only.
> 
> You can also [download all of Smutmas as a PDF](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oh9x41sqzm-WUpeUA9g942ioQpmd1n77/view?usp=sharing) this year! :D


End file.
